


Day 10- Phobia

by Broken_Clover



Series: 12 Days of Whump [10]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Anxiety, ESRB-Verse, M/M, Medical Phobia, Needles, lots of screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Bedman doesn't like doctors. Or hospitals. Or needles. Unfortunately, Sin is more than willing to drag him there when he needs to go.





	Day 10- Phobia

“I’m not going to the doctor’s. And you can’t make me.”

Sin had to pause at that. He carefully processed the statement, and whether or not it had actually come from someone a foot shorter than him and almost half his weight. Even under _normal_ circumstances, it was a ridiculous thing to hear.

“Dad said if you didn’t look any better by today, then we had to take you to the doctor.”

Bedman crossed his arms, unrelenting. “I _do_ feel better.”

“You don’t look it.” Sin tried his best to look just as stern. “And you don’t sound like it, either. I can hear you breathing from across the room.”

“You’re part-Gear, I’m pretty sure you could hear me from across a field.”

Usually, Sin enjoyed his friend’s little quips. Right now, he found them far less amusing. “Why are you so insistent? You had to go to the doctor’s a lot when dad first brought you here, and you didn’t mind them then!”

“I was either asleep or delirious during most of that. I certainly didn’t enjoy it.”

Sin could feel himself slumping. “Come on, Mattie. I don’t like ‘em either, but you sound like you’re about to fall over!” He put on the most pleading expression he could manage. “Please?”

Despite his efforts, he was met with another scowl. “No. I can deal with whatever little cold I’ve got by myself. I am _not_ going to the doctor.”

The two of them were quiet, stiff in place. Bedman maintained his hard look while Sin’s was more resigned. Neither dared move, or even look away.

“...Mattie, I’m taking you to the doctor’s.”

“Sin, I just said- GYAAAH!”

In one smooth motion, Sin looped an arm around the other boy’s waist and swept him off of his feet. Just as quickly, he felt little fists struggling to claw at the back of his coat.

“Sin!! I swear to God, put me down right now before I- !”

“I’m not putting you down. You’re not sneaking out of this.” Sin managed to remain perfectly calm as he began walking down the hall, trying to remember what floor the infirmary was on.

“PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN NOW!!”

It was almost amazing how fast he’d fallen into screaming, legs kicking so hard Sin had to tilt himself so he didn’t get kicked in the face. He couldn’t see Bedman’s face, but based on the sheer amount of noise he was making, he was positively furious.

Sin was well aware that he was distracting stares as he navigated his way through the various corridors and landings of Illyria castle. He’d already more-or-less learned to tune out his partner’s screaming in most cases, but more than a few people’s head snapped towards the sounds of someone shrieking bloody murder. He managed to quell their panic with a cheery smile and a wave with his free hand, which either was enough of an explanation, or made someone so puzzled that they opted to merely not bother with whatever was going on.

Over time, the screams somehow grew even more loud and shrill, with the demands switching from aggressive to pleading.

“Please, don’t make me do this!!”

“It’s good for you.” Sin replied, making his way down yet another staircase.

“I-I’ll do whatever you want, just please put me down!”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Y-you- I’ll make meat! I’ll find more than you could ever want!”

Sin had to chuckle at that. “Good try. But I don’t think that’s possible.”

That earned him a kick in the face that he was too distracted to dodge. “PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN!!”

For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what had made such a typically-calm and rational person start screaming like he was being dragged off to be hung. Sure, Sin hated the doctor’s, too, but he didn’t think he’d be screaming so loudly over it. Maybe he would be if he was being carried around? Then again, the old man did that, and there was a point where Sin would give up and stop flailing even then.

“Ohhh, now I remember! I think it’s right down the hall.”

At that, the screams rose to a fever pitch- accurate, considering how warm the body he was carrying felt. Maybe that had something to do with it? Sol mentioned something about people acting funny when they got sick.

The downside of that, though, was that it was making it harder to grip. Adding in the sweat from all the effort of wiggling around, trying to keep a hold on Bedman was sort of like trying to grip a live fish.

And much like a live fish, even when Sin had expected something to slip, it was still a shock when it came.

“Wh-”

Bedman seemed just as surprised, but somehow managed to scramble to his feet before Sin could grab onto him again. The half-Gear had just enough time to notice just how pale and exhausted he looked before he began sprinting down the hallway barefoot.

“Mattie! Come back!”

The smaller boy tried not to cheer as he ran, quickly finding other hallways to zigzag into and make it harder to track. Sin was far faster than him, even when he wasn’t feeling like someone was squeezing his chest. The only benefits he had were being smaller and more creative. Just as long as he planned ahead well enough, he was sure that he could find a way to hide long enough for Sin to give up on trying to drag him.

He’d already lost track of Sin. That was a pleasant surprise, and very appreciated, since he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to keep running. He’d already tired himself out from fighting, he was ready to sleep in whatever cramped closet he managed to squeeze himself into to hide.

The hallways before him dumped out into a large foyer, lacking much in the way of cover until he got down the stairs. He briefly considered turning back and finding another path, but he caught sight of Sin, and impulsively began running down the staircase as he called after him. He kept trying to look back and see how close Sin was getting as he ran, snapping his head back to see how close the floor below was.

Without really realizing it, he stopped paying attention to where his feet were. The sudden repeated changes in perspective made him dizzy and stumble, with one foot catching on the stairs’ carpeting and twisting.

“No- “

The floor started moving towards him far faster than it had before. The world flashed white for a second with a blaze of pain, coming back to find himself on the floor. At least...it felt like the floor. The world was spinning too much to make it out perfectly. 

In the mess of it all, Sin’s head poked in, wearing an expression that was somewhere between concerned and disappointed.

“You just don’t know when to quit, do you?”

++++++

“Nhh- ow-ow-ow- s-stop!”

“I’m almost done, just hold still.”

Bedman scowled, arm crossed, trying desperately not to shed the tears that threatened to escape as a nurse tried to wrap a bandage around his twisted ankle. After the whole mess of trying to run, he definitely was peeved to have still wound up in the one place he’d been trying to escape from.

“Sheesh, man.” Sin ran a hand through his hair, perched on a swivel chair. “I get trying to run off, but did you really have to hurt yourself trying to not go to the doctor? Kinda ironic.”

“S-shut up- ow-”

“That should do it. Go easy on that leg for a few days, come back if it doesn’t start improving, alright?” The nurse stood up, offering a polite little bow before heading to the door. “Dr. Hansen will be here in just a moment, please be patient.”

As soon as the door closed, Bedman started moving restlessly. His eyes flicked from one corner of the room to the other. His hands stirred and twitched in his lap. He tried winding his legs around, but quickly stopped and winced at the pain of jostling the injured joint.

“Why’re you so freaked out about this?” Sin scooted the chair over to the analysis bed, letting his arms rest on it. “I can get being a little afraid, but running off like that?”

“I don’t like d-doctors. An-and I _hate_ hospitals.” Bedman wrapped arms around himself. “I hate it, I hate it, I hate it-”

“Relax, it isn’t gonna be long! Just a couple of tests, he’ll probably tell you to drink a lot for a couple of days, and we’ll be done!” Reaching an arm out, Sin moved to check the other’s temperature again. “Man, you’re warm. Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

Honestly, the warmth was very uncomfortable, and it was starting to make him slightly lightheaded. He wasn’t going to admit that, though. “I’m fine.”

“Hel~lo, there! Are you the trouble patient I was told about?”

The door swung back open with more than a little energy. A dark-haired thirtysomething with a too-wide smile strode in. “I’m Dr. Hansen, I’m going to see how you’re doing health-wise right now. Sound good?”

Bedman sent Sin an uncomfortable look. Sin merely gave him a pat on the hand. “It’ll be over quick, just...stay calm!”

“Exactly, exactly! Your friend is absolutely right.” Hansen nodded furiously, before pulling out a file and flipping it open. “So, let’s see here. According to your file, you have a weak immune system?”

“H-how do you know that?”

The man shrugged, without a hint of malice on his face. “According to your last blood test, you have a low WBC content, and you aren’t growing as quickly as you should be. Of course, I’d be more than happy to take another blood sample-”

“No.” Bedman replied immediately. “I...I’ll take your word for it.”

“Alrighty-o! Why don’t the two of you tell me about the symptoms you’ve been seeing?”

The boy sent Sin another despairing look. “At this point, I would prefer the bag-headed loon.”

Sin looked at him with confusion. “Bag...oh, right, my godfather!”

Bedman almost coughed at that, which only made his chest hurt more. _”What?!”_

“He was really helpful back when mom had me, so they thought it was appropriate.” The half-Gear shrugged. “Anyway, right. Uhh, so he’s really warm, for one, and kinda sounds like a running furnace when he breathes.”

“Okay, thank you very much, Sin.” Hansen scribbled down a few notes. “Suppose I’ll have to take some numbers just to be sure.”

“‘Take some numbers?’” Bedman tilted his head. “Do I want to-”

“Hold still, please!”

The boy made an unpleasant gagging noise as a thermometer was suddenly shoved under his tongue. He instinctively moved to grab the source of discomfort and move it, but Sin snagged his hand before he could.

“Gotta let it take your temperature! Don’t touch it!” He chided.

It seemed like far too long before the annoying, itchy device let out a little beep and was removed. Bedman let out an exhale of relief- immediately regretting it, as it sent a jab of soreness across his chest.

“Uh...okay, 103.7. Not a good sign, especially since you make it sound like this started recently. How recently, exactly?”

Bedman didn’t respond, so Sin stepped in again. “A couple of days, I think.”

“I see. Does it hurt to breathe, by chance?”

“He hasn’t mentioned anything…” Sin looked up at his companion. “Does it, Mattie?”

“...Yes.” Bedman answered reluctantly. No point in lying at that point. Maybe if he gave the man what he wanted, he’d go away quicker.

“Hmm. Well, that’s definitely not very good, in any case.” At that, the doctor put down the file and slipped off the stethoscope that was draped over his shoulders. “Mind if I listen to your heart and lungs a little bit?”

The boy immediately recoiled, moving further back on the table. “Don’t touch me!”

“Easy, easy…” Sin got up and placed a reassuring hand on his back, rubbing in little circles. “It’s not gonna hurt at all.”

“Absolutely! Not even a pinch.” Hansen moved closer. “Just hold still a moment. Can you please move your hand, Sin? No, no, the one on his back. I need to be there.”

The feeling of a gloved hand slipping underneath his clothing and up his back made him jolt. Sin managed to grab an arm before Bedman could throw himself off of the table.

“Hey, easy, easy!” Dr. Hansen pulled back, offering a polite smile. “I’m just trying to listen. It might feel a little cold, but nothing painful.”

He still made an uncomfortable squeak and flinched as the stethoscope was pressed into his back. Sin still kept his grip tight, knowing full well that he would probably try and run off if given the chance. With the other hand, he tried to reassuringly offer a squeeze.

“Just stay calm. I promise we can take a break after this. Want to see if El and Ram are up for board games?”

“O-okay…” Sin felt a sharp flinch as the stethoscope was moved.

“Can you try deep breaths for me? I can definitely hear stuff cracking, but I’m not sure how bad it is.”

“Cracking?!” Sin sounded horrified. “Did he break a rib when he fell down?”

“No, not at all!” Hansen immediately replied, to keep both boys calm. “It’s...a tad complicated. Basically, it’s a sign that some fluid has gotten into the lungs. Not absolutely dangerous. It does help me narrow down what this could be, which is good.”

“And…?" Asked Sin, with a twinge of eagerness.

“I only have so much to work with right now. I’m thinking it could be pneumonia, bronchitis, or some other sort of infection. I’m going to have to take a test, but it should be the last one for a bit. Is that okay?”

Bedman opted to look at Sin again, instead. “Sin, I want to go home…”

“It’s just one more test, Mattie, I promise.”

He slumped at that. Just being here was frying his already-fried nerves. It was embarrassing enough being the only one of his friends who could actually _get_ sick, _being_ sick was far far worse. Considering that, though, how could another test possibly make him feel worse?

His answer came in the form of the largest syringe he had ever seen in his life.

“No, no, no, _no!_ You are _not_ going to put that thing anywhere near me!” He screamed, immediately scrambling off of the bed. He would have hit the floor if Sin hadn’t caught him, managing to keep him from banging his already-injured leg against the tile.

Instead of putting him down and letting him run away, Sin held the other boy tightly to his chest, trying not to squeeze too tightly and constrict breathing but not so loosely that he would be able to slip out again.

“NO NO NO NO NO!! PUT ME DOWN!!” Sin felt hands trying to smack him, but none of them were strong enough to make him even flinch.

Hansen stared in shock for a moment, before putting the massive needle down and pulling a smaller one out from the cabinet. “It seems we’re going to need this. I figured as much.”

“GET AWAY FROM ME! DON’T TOUCH ME! DON’T YOU DARE- ah-”

Almost immediately after the syringe was jammed into his arm, Sin felt Bedman slump over in his arms. He wasn’t unconscious, but he was far less aggressive than he had been only a few moments ago. He sat down to keep him supported in his lap.

“What the heck did you do?”

“Sedative.” The doctor replied, dropping the empty needle into the biohazards bin. “I doubt we would have been able to keep him still, even with your help.”

“Mmmh…” pair of hands grabbed along Sin’s back, pulling at fistfuls of his coat. “I don’t wanna-”

“It’s okay. Just sit still.” The half-Gear moved a hand up to ruffle his hair. “I promise it’s almost over.”

Sin had to admit, he was also plenty terrified by the sight of the giant needle. He tried not to let it show as Hansen approached the two of them with it.

“Think you can keep his arms like that? That’s a perfect position to keep everything spread out. Just move your hand down a little.”

He took the purple fabric as it was handed over, keeping it held back as Hansen felt around the bare skin near the spine. A spot was cleaned off, and, very carefully, Sin watched him insert the long needle into it.

He tried not to wince at that, and the weak little whine that was muffled against him. “What are you doing?”

“Fluid sample. I can analyze it and see what’s floating around in it. And bonus, it’ll make it easier for him to breathe with less of this stuff crowding around the lungs.”

It took far too long for Sin’s liking. But true to his word, as soon as Hansen finished and bandaged up the spot where the needle had been, he moved to open the door.

“He’ll be groggy for a few hours. Coupled with that fever, I’d definitely advise doing anything exciting for a bit. Try to keep an eye on him for me, okay? If anything gets worse, bring him back down to me. Not sure how long the analysis should take, but I’ll make sure to let you knew when it is.”

Instead of making him stand, Sin opted to scoop Bedman right up, letting him keep clinging on while he was carried. The movement barely even got him a murmur, though he felt the hands grip a little tighter.

“Thanks. Sorry about, uh, all the screaming.”

The man shook his head. “Believe it or not, I’ve had worse. At least he didn’t bite.”

“...You really are a little troublemaker, huh?” He reached down to pet the lavender fluff that had settled against his chest.

“Don’t wanna-”

“It’s all over, Mattie. We’re done. You don’t have to do anything else.” He gave him a gentle squeeze. “Where do you wanna go now?”

“‘m sleepy…”

“Say no more.” Sin immediately took off, headed towards the closest bedroom.


End file.
